


My Only Wish (This Year)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, First Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David loved Thiago from a distance for years, but now Thiago was divorced and David planned on giving him the best Christmas gift ever (and maybe becoming his boyfriend in the process).</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Wish (This Year)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogue1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/gifts).



> For my favourite writer of all time, since she deserves some fluff in her life :D Merry Christmas Rogue!!! :D

“But Oscar, I really want to make this Christmas special for him!! It’s the first one on his own after Isabelle left him… I just don’t know what to give him for Christmas!!” David exclaimed over the phone.

After looking for the perfect gift for Thiago for months, he was no closer to finding anything, so he had finally asked his friend, Oscar, for help.

“David, I have no idea why you make such a fuzz about it… I talked with Thi a couple of days ago and he sounded fine? You know he’ll love anything you give him, so just chill for a minute okay?” Oscar sighed.

“Because I have been in love with him since forever and I finally have a tiny chance since he isn’t with Isabelle anymore!! Do you wanna help me now??” David always made a big deal out of little things, but this time it was important.

“Fine, I’ll help you, but only because Thi is like my brother and he deserves the world…” Oscar sounded tired. Not that it was surprising with the season he’s had.

They discussed it for another hour before coming up with something. 

So the next morning, he got up early and packed everything before driving to Thiago’s house.

Ringing the doorbell, he started getting worried if his surprise was too much, if Thiago didn’t like him the way he did.

“David? It’s a quarter to eight in the morning on Christmas eve, what on earth are you doing here!?” Thiago rubbed his sleepy eyes at the sight of his friend.

“I know… But I figured that this Christmas would be rough on you, so I have a surprise for you!!! Pack your bags we are leaving in 10!!” David smiled as Thiago embraced him before running upstairs to get dressed and pack his belongings before they left.

“So… Where are we going?” Thiago asked after they had been driving for hours.

“Montpellier… Well just outside of it anyways.” David smiled as he remembered the cabin he had rented for Thiago…

“Really? What’s so important in Montpellier that it could make you get up before the sun?” Thiago smiled at his friend.

“Well… I kind of rented a cabin for us, so you didn’t have to spend Christmas alone this year…” David looked straight ahead to prevent him from blushing or well from Thiago seeing him blush.

“Oh wow… David that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me…” Thiago breathed in slowly to stop tears from welling up in his eyes. 

“Yeah well… I love you… I couldn’t bare you being all sad and alone during Christmas…” David realised what he had said too late and prayed that Thiago wouldn’t hate him.

“You do?” Thiago couldn’t stop the tears this time. The real reason he and Isabelle had gotten divorced was that she found out that he was in love with David and wanted him to be happy. 

“I really do… Thiago I have been in love with you since we met… Please don’t hate me!!!” David begged and finally looked at Thiago who had a hard time believing that this was actually happening to him.

“Hate you? Never!! I love you too Davi!!” David lit up in the brightest smile.

“Oh really? Be my boyfriend then?” 

“YES!!!!!” Thiago smiled back and reached out to intertwine their fingers as they continued to drive.

When they arrived to the cabin, they left their suitcases in the entrance and went out to get a Christmas tree and decorations.

Spending their evening cuddling on the couch, watching Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate, neither had ever felt happier.

Next morning they got up and decorated the tree only to discover that it had snowed while they had fought the ribbons and ornaments to make them look right. 

Snowball fights and snowman building ended in cute kisses and giggles, this was sure to be the best Christmas ever for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is the song that inspired the title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_z-Jn1cMH8 :D Please tell me what you think? :D


End file.
